Dibella
Dibella, called Dibe by the KothringiThe Water-getting Girl and the Inverse Tiger, is the goddess of beauty and love, and is one of the Nine Divines. In Cyrodiil, she has nearly a dozen different cults, some devoted to women, some to artists and aesthetics, and others to erotic instruction.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Chapels Cyrodiil Cyrodiil's Chapel of Dibella resides in Anvil. Pilgrims of the Nine Divine begin their trek here. Prayers heard by Dibella within the chapel fortify Personality, through Dibella's Kiss. In the Third Era, several murders took place in the Chapel of Dibella, desecrating the shrine within. The Hero of Kvatch might have sought vengeance on the desecration, collecting the artifacts of the Divine Crusaders. Skyrim Skyrim's Temple of Dibella resides in the Dwemer-built city of Markarth. In the Fourth Era, the Dragonborn ravaged the Temple of Dibella in a drunk fit, after a drinking competition with Sam Guevenne, who was the Daedric Prince Sanguine in disguise. The Dragonborn also stole the Golden Statue of Dibella from within the shrine for the Thieves Guild of Riften. The Dragonborn did do some redeemable actions in the name of the Temple, namely finding the next Sybil of Dibella. Wayshrines Two wayshrines dedicated to Dibella exist in Cyrodiil. One is located south of Chorrol, while the other is located west of the Imperial City. Artifacts Brush of True Paint The Brush of True Paint was an artifact created from the hair of Dibella. During the Third Era, a painter named Rythe Lythandas acquired the Aedric artifact. While in his possession, the Brush was stolen by a thief who entered one of Rythe's paintings and held him prisoner there. The Hero of Kvatch may have rescued him, using a special poison made from turpentine. Helm of the Crusader The Helm of the Crusader was created by Dibella for Pelinal Whitestrake to aid in his battle against Umaril the Unfeathered, Sir Amiel Lannus sought the relic at The Shrine of the Crusader in hopes of restoring lost honor to the Crusaders. Unfortunately, he died in the endeavor. Before his death, he was shown a vision of the helm, which he recorded in his journal.Sir Amiel's Journal During the Third Era, the Hero of Kvatch might have received the helmet from Vanua on their quest to collect the lost relics of the Divine Crusaders. Verse "Come to me, Dibella, for without you, my words must lie dull and leaden without the gilding of grace and sagacity to enchant the reader's ear and eye." Commandment "Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love."Ten Commands: Nine Divines Gallery Dibella_sign.jpg|Dibella's symbol, wrought in stained glass. TESV Statue of Dibella.png|Haelga's Statue of Dibella. Dibella_(statue).jpg|A statue in the likeness of the goddess in Markarth. See also *Altar of Dibella *Amulet of Dibella *Chapel of Dibella *Dibella's Kiss *Dibella Statue (Skyrim) *Lisbet's Dibella Statue *Wayshrine of Dibella *Shrine of Dibella Trivia Dibella seems to be the Elder Scrolls version of the greek god Aphrodite - greek godess of love and womanhood, she also bears resembalance to her in dipiction on statues de:Dibella es:Dibella fr:Dibella pl:Dibella ru:Дибелла fi:Dibella Category:Aedra Category:Deities Category:Nine Divines Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Knights of the Nine: Characters Category:Oblivion: Females